Differences
by lou dragneel
Summary: Jace and Clary meet at a rehabilitation home for teens. Jace is a drug addict, and Clary self harms. What will happen when they meet? Can they help each other?
1. Chapter 1- New place

**Hi guys. so, this is one of the few new stories I've decided to post. I didn't come up with these plots, someone gave them to me, but I'm writing and developing them. Let me know what you think. Should i continue writing these? review are always appreciated.**

 **xoxo,**

 **lou**

Chapter 1- New Place

Jace POV

Ancient and rustic. Those are my first thoughts as I take the first few step into the rehabilitation home for troubled teens. I scoff at the thought. I'm not troubled, I just drink more than I should. My parents think that rehab is the answer. After having found me drunk off my ass multiple times, they decided on this. Ha! If they think that I need this, and that it'll "fix" me, they're the ones who are troubled. I don't need to be here. This is so dumb. What can they tell me that I don't already know? I guess i'm about to find out. I can see the door -with the words "director" written on it, come into view. "Behave Jonathan" I hear my mother whisper to me. _Well, this should be fun_. I think sarcastically as my mom knocks and opens the door.

Clary POV

I groan as I listen to my mother gush about how good this will be for me. She just won't stop yapping. "-Clary? Clarissa! Are you listening to me?!" My mother looks at me with her mad 'mom' look. _No._ "Yes" I say, looking straight into her eyes and holding it. Ever since my mom found my cuts on my upper arms and thighs. I had just finished a fresh round of cuts when my mom surprised me by entering the bathroom and walking in on me at the worst time possible. She's looked at me as if I was made of glass ever since then. I sigh, there's nothing that these 'experts' can say to me that'll have any effect on me. My mom places her hand on my shoulder and smiles softly at me. "Try and make the best out of your stay here. Make some friends maybe?" I scoff inwardly. Yeah, make friends, cause that's definitely something I'm good at.


	2. Chapter 2- Patients

**Hello all. I'm currently on holiday in my home country. I'm writing chapters to my stories on paper but I don't have the ability to post them- and when I do, like now, they're rare. I'm working on the next few chapters of 'One night: many consequences' so I'll be posting those when I can. For now here's the next chapter of his story. Thanks to all of you who support me and my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 2- Patients

Clary POV

It's been 3 days since I got here. I've barely left my room unless necessary. Eating and going to the bathroom- these are the only reasons I leave my room. Since all the kids here have a serious issue, we don't have roommates. Thank god! All the "rehabilitation" lessons I've been forced to attend have changed absolutely nothing. I've said nothing, it's earned me a nickname in fact- Silent Suzy. I scoff, how original. This place really is a loony bin in disguise. All the patients are forced out of their rooms once a day and brought to the common room. They tell us to try and socialize with each other. I mostly sit by myself in the corner, reading a book. There are 10 of us in this part of the center. Most of the others have been here for a while. There's Aline Penhallow- she burns herself but she acts pretty chill. Then there's the Lightwood twins- Alexander and Isabelle. They were both heavy drug addicts. From what they've told the group during lessons, Isabelle almost died from overdose. Sebastian Verlac is next, no one really knows what he's in for, but everyone can tell he's messed up in the head. He creeps me out to no end. He stares at me every time we're in the same room and it send chills down my spine. Every. Single. Time. Moving on. Jace Herondale, he came in the same time I did. He hasn't said anything to the group, but he seems to get along with the twins. I've caught him staring at me, but not in a creepy way like Sebby over there. More of in a curious way. Simon Lewis is up next. Simon seems so nice and put together that I can't begin to fathom why he's here. But I guess we've all developed acting skills at this point. You kind of had to. Simon Lewis seems like someone the old me would've gotten along with. Then there's Maia and Bat- shirt for Bartholomew or something. Those two are always hanging out with each other. My guess is they're together, but I don't really care. They're both suicidal. Last is Camille and as much as Sebastian creeps me out, I think she's the truly dangerous one. I do t have any solid proof but she just emits killing intent. I don't like her. At. All. Now that everyone has been introduced, I'll be continuing my day like I would any other.

Jace POV

So, funnily enough I've actually made what I guess you could call friends in this dump. The Lightwoods are pretty nice, and we share the same reason for being sent here. There's really all kinds of kids here. The only one I really dislike is Sebastian. Then there's the silent one. She's got bright red hair and captivating green eyes. She hasn't said anything and I'm tempted to go up to her and start a conversation. She's always sitting by herself reading. Today, she's playing chess. Izzy and Alec are bickering beside me but I'm not really paying attention. I turn to them and say " hey guys, I'll be right back." They look at my with confused looks as I raise from my chair and make my way to the lonely corner of the room where the red beauty sits. I reach the table and sit in the chair opposite her. She lifts her head and looks into my eyes with an uninterested glare. I put on my best smile and ask " mind if I play?" She shrugs and motions for me to start. I'm liking this girl already.

 **Okay that's it for now guys.**

 **Thanks for you support.**

 **love you**

 **xoxo,**

 **lou**


	3. Chapter 3- An unusual game of chess

**Wow um, where to start. I don't think there is a way to explain why I haven't updated in so long without having a super long AN so...yeah. I'm back and it's been so long that i have to admit, getting back to my stories and getting into the rhythm isn't easy. I almost decided to quit altogether. But, I know how frustrating it is not to have an end to a story so here I am. I'm going to finish, I promise. It might take a while, and it might not be my best, but I'll try. Anyway, if you're still here, thanks for sticking around. Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 3- An unusual game of chess

Clary POV

My day had been going as it usually would. I was sitting in the common room with everyone else, though not really _with_ everyone else. I sat in my corner. Today, I had decided to play chess. I was content on my own, blocking out the voices and petty arguments in the background. I started to set up my game of chess in peace, or I was, until I hear the chair across from me scrape the floor. I wince inwardly. _Seriously?_ I'd managed to escape social interactions so far. _Guess not anymore._ I look up, completely indifferent to any potential human communication. I muster my best glare, I didn't like being disturbed. _Asshole._ He smiles and I swear, it's so blinding I almost have to look away. What happens next shocks me, though I think I managed to hide it pretty well.

"Mind if I play?" He asks, his voice coming out rough- a clear indication of his smoking habit, or maybe he just caught a cold. I shrugg, but I feel my anxiety rise and constrict around my throat. Since it seems I won't be able to talk for a while, I motion for him to start. He smiles, without his teeth this time, picks up a pawn, and moves it two spaces forward. I almost smirk. Almost. Rookie move. He's probably never played a game in his life.

"So" he start, and I hadn't expected him to talk. "How long have you been here for?" I tilt my head up from my game and meet his eyes. He raises his brow. _Damn! I wish I could do that._ I still don't feel like talking so i raise three fingers instead. "3 years?" he asks. I shake my head. I grab a pencil and piece of paper from the arts and crafts table and write: 3 days. I arrived the same day you did. I turn it around for him to read. He turns his attention away from me and looks down to the paper. "Ah. I see. Why so quiet Suzy?" he persists, a cocky smile playing on the corner of his mouth. I roll my eyes. _This guy._

Jace POV

I see her roll my eyes at my question. This is fun. I know I'm being a bother but she's so easy to tease. She grabs the paper and hastily scribbles on it. She turns it towards me off, that's not for you to know. Oh, and that's not my name, dickwad. Feisty and stubborn. I look to her hair and find catch myself before i let out a laugh. It almost seems too cliché. "Too bad, carrot top. We dont always get what we want. If you don't want me calling you that, just tell me your name." She looks so irritated, I can almost imagine her cheeks puffiing and going red. Then, I see her get a mischievous glint in her eyes. She takes the paper and adds to it. How about this, if you beat me in this game of chess, I'll tell you my name. She seems very confident so I might be at a disadvantage, but who am I to turn down a challenge. I nod and then, so does she.

As we start to play, I can tell how undetermined she seems about this game, like she isn't taking it seriously. After a while, I decided this is the time to pick up my questions again. "Hey, Red. What are you in for?" I can already guess by looking at her long sleeves, a white scar running across the entirety of her wrist, but I want to keep being an asshole. She glares, clearly not happy with my question. She lifts her hand and I think she's going to write again but instead she flips me the bird. I chuckle, "Aw, come on Cherry Pie, we're all fucked up one way or another in this dump, doesn't really matter what made us that way." I realise how much of an ass I sound like, but I can't find it in me to care. She continues to look at the game and I continue to look at her. Finally, she goes for the paper and writes something down. She hands it to me, and for the first time since I first layed eyes on her, she smirks. Check mate.

 **Yes, this is another story in which Clary can't raise a single eyebrow. I know it's pretty overdone, but I always found it very cute and endearing, so I'm keeping it.**


End file.
